Blog użytkownika:Fili i Kili/ wymyślone opowiadanie
Witajcie ! Tu dodajemy wymyślone przez nas opowiadanie. Na początek kilka informacji : - jeśli ktoś szuka informacji zgodnych z prawdą to niech lepiej odrazu to wyłączy, bo inaczej może doznać lekkiego szoku ( bez urazy, to tylko tak dla żartu ). - Imiona czasami będą pisane skrótami, np. te dłuższe. - Przedstawiamy tu swój punkt widzenia na historię i będą rzeczy niezgodne z prawdą. - jakby ktoś wogóle zdecydował się na czytanie, to tak jakby dalsza część Hobbita (filmu) (Oczywiście zmienione przez nas.) '- '''Dodatkowe, nasze komentarze będą pisane w nawiasach. No i to chyba na tyle, żeby was więcej nie zanudzać. Miłego czytania. '''Nowe przyjaźnie. ' ''' Rozdział 1. Duży problem. Po wygraj bitwie ze smokiem i orkami, krasnoludy i pan Bagins cieszyli się z wygranej, lecz martwili się o Torina, Kilego i Filego. Byli oni ciężko ranni. Niektórzy nawet myśleli, że nie ma dla nich ratunku. Balin: co teraz Torinie ? Torin: nie martw się. Ale... Nie dokończył. Dlaczego ktoś zawsze zadaje pytanie w podobnej formie co Balin, choć wie, że odpowiedź będzie negatywna? Torin był ledwo żywy. Gan: nie martwcie się. Znam kogoś kto może im pomóc. Wsz: Gandalf ? Dwalin: wiesz jak ich wyleczyć ? Gan: nie, ja nie wiem, ale jest ktoś kto to wie. Ori: kto ? Gan: dawno, dawno w krainie elfów rosła łąka pradawnych kwiatów mordoku, lecz gdy kiedyś było trzęsienie ziemi cała łąka zapadła się. O ile mi słyszano kwiat ten może uleczyć nawet najgorsze rany, a tak dokładniej to jego nektar. Niestety tylko elfy wiedzą gdzie jeszcze można znaleźć te kwiaty. Balin: niestety elfy nie lubią krasnoludów, nie wiem czy nam pomogą. Kili: znam kogoś kto może pomóc. Gloin: mów szybko kto. Kili: Tauriel. Nori: ale ona też jest elfką. Bof: ona nam pomoże. Szybko ! Bilbo: ja mogę pomóc, w końcu jesteśmy drużyną. Balin: niech Dori z tobą pobiegnie. Gan: musicie się śpieszyć. Czasu zostało nie wiele. Bilbo i Dori szybko pobiegli do krainy leśnych elfów. Gdy byli już w krainie szybko dotarli do zamku. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że przed samym wejściem oczekuje ich król. Tranduil: a co wy tu robicie ? Dori: bo my… Tranduil zagwizdał i zawołał strażnika. Tranduil: Fenis. Nagle zjawił się elf – strażnik i złapał przybyszów. Tranduil: Tauriel zajmij się nimi. Tauriel: tak jest. ( szeptem ) chodźcie. W ZAMKU. Tauriel: po co tu przybyliście ? Dori: Torin, Fili i Kili są bardzo chorzy. Pamiętasz co nie dawno się tam stało ? Są oni ciężko ranni. Bilbo: Gandalf mówił, że tylko wy wiecie jak ich wyleczyć. Tauriel: Niestety tylko elfy z rodziny królewskiej to wiedzą. Dori: Mamy mało czasu. Tauriel: zaczekajcie chwilę. Tauriel pobiegła gdzieś. Po 5 minutach wróciła z… Legolas: a co oni tu robią?- Zapytał zdziwiony książę elfów. Tauriel: nie ma czasu. Opowiem ci po drodze. Legolas: jakiej drodze ? Ale Tauriel nie słuchała, więc Legolas musiał pobiec za nią. NA MIEJSCU. Legolas: i ja mam im pomóc ? Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale krasnoludom i elfom nie za dobrze się układa. Tauriel: proszę. Tylko ty możesz im pomóc. Bilbo: no jeszcze król może im pomóc, ale… Nagle Gloin lekko walną go w bok. Bilbo: au dobra już nic nie mówię. Tauriel i Legolas poszli żeby porozmawiać na osobności. Legolas: słuchaj Tauriel widziałaś co się przed chwilą stało. Tauriel: a chwilą masz na myśli ? Legolas: dobra, kilkoma godzinami. Sam sobie na to zasłużył. Po drugie tak jak mówiłem nie jesteśmy, ani przyjaciółmi, ani kolegami, tylko wrogami. Bof: wróg to takie mocne słowo. Legolas popatrzył się na niego tak jakby Bofur był jego wrogiem. Bof: ok. rozumiem mam się wycofać. I tak właśnie zrobił. Tauriel: tylko ty możesz im pomóc. Legolas: nie, tak jak ten hobbit powiedział mój ojciec może to jeszcze zrobić. Tauriel ( sarkastycznie ): ta, na pewno zrobi to z wielką chęcią. Legolas: a ja to niby tak ? Tauriel: Po drugie król zezłościłby się gdyby wiedział, że tu jesteśmy. TYMCZASEM W PAŁACU. Tranduil: no i powiedz Fenis jak on ma zostać królem ? Cały czas gdzieś się wymyka i znika. Fenis: jak znam życie to już zdążył to zrobić. Tranduil ( tak jak Bilbo w 3 części ) : taa. Fenis: czy rozesłać strażników, panie ? Tranduil: nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Sam potrafi o siebie zadbać. AKCJA PRZENOSI SIĘ TAM GDZIE POPRZEDNIO. Legolas: ava. Tauriel: a postaw się na ich miejscu. Legolas: to niemożliwe. Bofur: a co "niemożliwe" ? Legolas: niemożliwy to jesteś TY. Bofur: aha. Legolas: a czy ty przypadkiem nie mówiłeś "rozumiem, mam się wycofać" ? Bofur: tak, ale to było minutę temu, No może trochę więcej. Legolas westchnął. Bofur: no minuta, dwie, co za różnica ? Jesteś elfem. To ja powinienem... Krasnolud nie dokończył, ponieważ łaskawy pan Bagins lekko kopnął go w kostkę. ( To było nieładne posunięcie panie Bagins. Takie zachowanie jest nie dopuszczalne.) Legolas: nawet '''jeśli bym się zgodził, to musiałbym teorytycznie pójść z nimi, a sama widzisz, że działają mi na nerwy. Tauriel: może gdybyście poznali się lepiej... Legolas: ale nie poznamy. Gandalf: mamy niecałe trzy dni. ( Ten to może podsłuchiwać, a Bofur to niee.) Bilbo ( szeptem ): nie pomagasz Gandalfie. Gandalf: ja nie jestem tu od pomagania ! Jestem pesymistom, a nie realistom !- i wybuchła mu głowa. ( To było dla żartu. ) tak na poważnie to... Gandalf: jeśli ktoś chce posłuchać mojej rady, a nie jestem pewny czy w tej sytuacji ktoś chce, ale radziłbym pośpieszyć się z decyzjom. Legolas: w takim razie jeszcze raz spytam, dlaczego miałbym to zrobić ? Gandalf: ponieważ, jeśli książę elfów chce udowodnić, że ma honor, to niech da dobry przykład innym mieszkańcom Śródziemia. ( Śmiałe posunięcie Gandalfie. ) Legolas ( szeptem do Tauriem ): i co to miało niby być ? Tauriel:"no niby" argument. Bofur: bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to będziesz miał na sumieniu życie trzech niewinnych osób. Legolas: a ty to już sież cicho. ( a tak dla śmiechu: Bofur: wszystko co rozkarzesz, o panie. ) Bofur: a co ja takiego przedtem powiedziałem ? Legolas ( w myślach ): lepsze pytanie nie "co ?", ale "ile ?" . Czasami dla niedoświadczonych się mówi, że najlepszym orężem jest mowa. Bilbo: pozatym to nie byłoby w twoim stylu zostawić ich tak w potrzebie, bo przecież już kilka razy nas ratowałeś. Na przykład pokazuje to przygoda nad rzeką, podczas naszej ucieczki. Albo podczas bitwy, kilka razy ratowałeś Torina, więc dlaczego nie miałbyś teraz ? Legolas: bo tak jak już mówiłeś, robiłem to już kilka razy. dlatego właśnie nie miałbym teraz. ( w myślach ) czasami mowa to oręż, a czasami zguba. Bilbo ( w myślach ): pewnie teraz Legolas się cieszy, że użył moich słów przeciwko mnie. ( głośno ) Ale natura elfa nie pozwoliłaby ci tak poprostu nas teraz zostawić, bez pomocy. Zawsze uczono mnie, że elfowie są szlachetni i chętni do pomocy innym, Legolas: a co mało pomogłem ? Bilbo: ale teraz twoja pomoc jest nam potrzebniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Pozatym to chyba nie chowasz do nas aż tak wielkiej urazy by nas teraz zostawić. Legolas: nie tyle co do "was", a do niektórych z was. Bilbo: no teraz to już się chyba z nami droczysz ? Legolas: tak i ?- ciągnął dalej elf ze śmiechem. Gandalf: trzy dni, pamiętacie ? Legolas:: tak, pamiętamy. Gandalf: a więc pośpieszcie się z tą ddecyzją. Legolas: zgadzam się. Niektórzy: tak... Legoas: ale nie robię tego dla was. Wszyscy, którzy się cieszyli, zamilkli. Legolas: muszę coś sprawdzić. Gandalf: a więc decyzja postanowiona. Legolas: a więc wyruszamy jutro rano. Bilbo: ale to chyba trochę za mało czasu. Legolas: więc wyruszamy dziś wieczorem. Jeśl wolicie iść przez Mroczną Puszczę, nocą, narażeni na łaskę, lub niełaskę pająków, to nie martwcie się. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Jego przyszli towarzysze dziwnie się na niego popatrzyli. Legolas: co ja takiego powiedziałem ? Czyżby ta wizja was lekko zaniepokoiła ? Bilbo ( ironicznie ): nie no, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy ? Bofur ( szeptem ): no, ale skąd on to wie ? Legolas: dobrze, a więc przygotujcie się do drogi. wyruszamy za pół godziny. A więc wszyscy porobili to co mieli porobić. Spakowali potrzebne rzeczy itp. 'I teraz pytanie do was drodzy czytelnicy, o ile jacyś w ogóle są. Chcemy was zapytać o zdanie na temat: Kto ma wyruszyć ? My proponujemy skład: Legolas ( jako przewodnik ), Bilbo i Bofur. Z początku myślałyśmy jeszcze o Tauriel, ale potem stwierdziłyśmy, że mogłaby pomagać Gandalfowi. Ale chcemy, abyście może wy podsunęli nam jakiś pomysł, własne zdanie. Czy godzicie się na ten skład, czy może wolicie jakiś inny ? Propozycje można składać do końca lipca (bo wtedy będziemy na wakacjach i raczej nie będziemy pisać. Dziękujemy i miłych wakacji.)' ''' Rozdział 2. Mroczna wyprawa.''' PÓŹNYM WIECZOREM Tauriel: powodzenia. Legolas:dzięki, przyda się. Gandalf podszedł do Bilba. Gandalf: proszę, to może wam się przydać. Bilbo: ale co to jest. ( Gandalf: to jest mój najdroższy skarb... dlatego nie oddam wam go. ) Gandalf: Legolas będzie wiedział. Legolas: chodź Bilbo, ruszamy. Bilbo: idę, idę. Dozobaczenia Gandalfie. I w ten o to sposób "drużyna" wyruszyła w daleką wędrówkę. Podczas drogi "ktoś" postanowił, że (spróbuje przekonać Legolasa do krasnoludów, w sumie to do Bofura) spróbuje zacząć pouczającą rozmowę. Bilbo: A tak wogóle to gdzie idziemy ? (Bofur: Do krainy marzeń, gdzie odpłyną wszystkie twoje zmartwienia. Legolas (w myślach): Do krainy ciemności gdzie przypłyną wszystkie twoje zmartwienia.) Bilbo: halo... (Bofur (w myślach): Czy ktoś wogule go słucha ?) Legolas: do miejsca... a Gandalf wam nie powiedział ? Bofur: Nie... BO CO ?! ( Legolas: jajco ! - pewnie by tak powiedział, ale to nie przystoi księciu.) Legolas zrezygnowany pokręcił głową. Legolas: do miejsca gdzie są, tak zwane, kwiaty omega. Bilbo: tak, to już wiemy. A gdzie to jest tak konkretniej ? Legolas: konkretniej to tam gdzie są, tak zwane, kwiaty omega. Bilbo: aha. Bofur (w myślach): przyznaj ty nie wiesz gdzie to jest ? Bilbo: a tak jeszce konkretniej ? Legolas: Tam gdzie ja idę. Bofur (w myślach): poważniejszego elfa w życiu nie znajdziesz. ( Bofur coś ci się ostatnio wzięło na myślenie) Bilbo: To może chociaż powiesz, jakie przeszkody czekają na nas po drodze ? Legolas: Zależy czy będę miał na to ochotę. Bofur (w myślach): to lepiej miej taką ochote. Bilbo: A ty Bofur co tak milczysz ? Bofur: Bo mam taką potrzebę. Bilbo: aha. ( Świetnie ci idzie Bilbo w prowadzeniu tej "pouczającej" rozmowy. Oby tak dalej.) Bilbo (w myślach): robimy postępy... z prędkością lodowca. Bofur: To będę zgadywał: Mroczna Puszcza? Legolas: Nie. Bofur: Rivendel ? Legolas znów pokręcił głową. Bofur: kamienne olbrzymy? Cisza. Bofur: Szajer, Miasto na jeziorze, zagajnik troli? Znów brak odpowiedzi. Bofur: no wiesz, mógłbyś chociaż powiedzieć, czy jestem blisko. Legolas: mógłbym, ale nie powiem. (Bilbo: a czyli teraz elfy i krasnoludy się lubią, tylko, że z muzgami mają coś nie tak?) Bilbo: tak, bo napewno w 3 dni doleziemy do Szajer. (Hmm... a może to był tan czas kiedy wymyślili taksówki?) Legolas: czy wy nie umiecie być przez 5 minut cicho? (Legolas: 5 MINUT!!!) Bilbo(w myślach): a ty to niby potrafisz? Bofur: to powiesz nam wreszcie gdzie jesteśmy? Legolas(w myślach): dlaczego ja się na to w ogule zgodziłem? (Bofur(czytając mu w myślach): bo nas kochasz. Legolas(dobity): taaa.) Bilbo: pewnie teraz sobie myślisz "jak oni mnie w to wciągnęli". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach